


radiant

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Rose Weasley, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Injury Recovery, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: “I think that I might be dying,” Rose sniffed, doing nothing to hide the misery in her voice.Scorpius’s laughs filled the room, and she took a deep, shuddering breath. She could at least say she tried. And she had. Rose had tried very, very hard to ignore how insufferable her boyfriend was being.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	radiant

* * *

“I think that I might be dying,” Rose sniffed, doing nothing to hide the misery in her voice.

Scorpius’s laughs filled the room, and she took a deep, shuddering breath. She could at least say she tried. And she had. Rose had tried very, very hard to ignore how insufferable her boyfriend was being. But she was already in the worst mood imaginable and in so much pain that she hardly felt any remorse as she flicked her finger, resulting in what she hoped was ice cold water to be dumped over his stupid blond head. He jumped out of his seat immediately and shrieked so loudly that she knew they’d be getting a noise complaint from the flat next to theirs.

“That’ll teach you not to laugh at me,” she snapped, ignoring him as he shook his head like a dog, causing specks of water to cover her aching body.

“I wasn’t laughing at you, I was laughing _with_ you,” he said with that cheeky smirk of his that caused him to resemble his father so heavily.

She huffed loudly. “I’ll have you know that if I wasn’t in such agonizing pain, I’d knock the shit out of you.”

He gently lowered himself into bed next to her and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. “You flatter me.”

She winced in pain as his lips touched her skin, but rolled her eyes nonetheless. “Keep it up and you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“I’m not worried. You would miss me too much.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, and sighed deeply as she felt the end of the bed dip as he sat down. He was right, of course. She would miss him. But he was thoroughly pissing her off. He was a healer for Merlin’s sake. He was supposed to be good at this sort of thing.

“Isn’t there some kind of medicine or charm for this? I can’t bloody take it anymore,” she cried, sounding so desperate that Scorpius felt himself soften a little. But not enough to stop making fun of her.

“I’m afraid not. I’m sorry that you thought yourself above sunblock, Rose, but you should have known better.”

“I didn’t think myself above it! I thought I put it on!”

“You’re telling me that you felt absolutely nothing as you stayed in the sun all day?”

“No,” she sniffed. “I just figured that if Lily wasn’t getting burnt, then I wasn’t either.”

He laughed again. “For being such a smart woman, that was awfully stup-

“Finish that sentence and you’re staying with your parents,” she snapped.

He really was irritating her and normally she would’ve had no issue with shoving him off the bed. But she couldn’t even lift her arm. Her entire body throbbed with the pain of her sunburn. Of course, she’d been burnt before. Her skin was naturally very pale and so even a little time spent in the sun caused her to pinken easily. But she’d never dealt with anything like this. Her mum had always been very diligent about applying sunscreen to her and Hugo. And seeing as she’d never spent much of her adult life under the summer sun, she didn’t often find herself using sunblock. Besides, Scorpius usually took care of packing it and always reminded her to reapply.

But by some miracle, she and Lily had both happened to have the day off and were all too excited to escape for a girls day at the beach. Lily _had_ brought sunscreen, but Rose had been so busy with setting up their towels and chairs that she’d seemingly forgotten to apply any.

And so there she lay, completely naked except for the sheet that lay on top of her. Even a blanket was too heavy for her delicate skin. She legitimately felt like she was on fire. And maybe she was a bit of a baby about pain, but this was downright terrible. She wouldn’t wish it on her worst enemy. And she hadn’t expected her usually attentive boyfriend to be such an insensitive dick.

“So there’s really nothing you can give me for a burn?” She asked again, trying very hard to keep the whine out of her voice

“I mean, there are different ways that we treat burns at Mungo’s, but I’m not sure how they’d work on a sunburn,” he said with a shrug.

“A burn is a burn, right? I can’t stay like this, Scorpius. I look like a fucking tomato,” she complained.

“That’s ridiculous. You look radiant.”

She blushed but knew he wouldn’t be able to tell because she was so unbelievably red. “So there’s really nothing you can do?”

“We have remedies for magically created burns but I’d hate to test something out on you and have it go wrong. I did write to your mum though and she said that there’s a plant that produces a cooling gel that’s great for regular burns. I’m sure that if anyone has some random muggle plant, it’s Neville and so I’m leaving for Hogwarts in the morning.”

Okay, so maybe she had been wrong. Maybe Scorpius wasn’t an insensitive dick. Maybe he really was attentive and loving and wonderful. Who was she kidding, of course, he was. She was just taking her pain out on him. Surely she would have laughed at him a bit if their roles had been reversed. Because really, how stupid does a fair-skinned ginger have to be to forget sunblock?

“Is that alright? I’ll only be gone for a bit,” he supplied, ripping her from her thoughts.

She nodded, suddenly feeling exceptionally teary because she really did love him so damn much. “Yes, that would be perfect.”

“Great. Until then, you should drink water and get some rest, yeah? I’ll go get you a glass,” he said as he eased himself off the bed.

Rose smiled, nodding appreciatively. She might be the idiot that forgot to apply sunblock, but she was also the idiot with a fantastic boyfriend. And maybe (probably not), that would make such an awful sunburn worth it.


End file.
